Dust in the wind
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: Missing Moment du tome 5, Remus face a la mort de Sirius. Pas de spoiler du tome 6. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** J'ai pas tué Sirius, ni les autres, c'est JK, sous prétexte que c'est les siens. La chanson « Dust in the wind » appartient au groupe Kansas (si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille de vous procurer le cd best of qui est sortit il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est du rock des années 70, c'est vraiment excellent)

**Genre :** Angst

**Résumé :** Missing Moment Tome 5 : La réaction de Remus face à la mort de Sirius. Un vague spoiler du tome 6 mais rien d'important.

* * *

**Dust in the wind**

Remus était assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée du 12, square Grimmauldt. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que ses yeux avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt.

°

"_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone"_

°

Deux ans… Deux ans qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et qui venaient d'être soufflé, comme on souffle une bougie. Son sang lui battait les temps, sa vue se brouillait, aussi il ferma les yeux.

°

"_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity"_

°

Il se revit à Poudlard. Aussi clairement que si tout s'était déroulé la veille. Il se revit travaillant sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Lily insultant James en deuxième année.

Les victoires des coupes de Quidditch, les examens… La première petite amie de Sirius…

« Un maître-achat les enfants, je ne vous dit que ça »

La première veste de James. Son premier baiser sous un porche tandis que James et Sirius se tapaient dans les mains…

« Yes ! On l'a casé notre p'tit Mumus ! »

Les veilles de Pleine Lune à discuter tout les quatre, pour rattraper la soirée qui serait perdue.

Les batailles de boule de neige, et la fois où Sirius qui avait fait tomber le chapeau de MacGonagall.

« Monsieur Black, je vous reverrais ce soir en colle à partir de vingt heure. Jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Les heures de colles.

« Prongs, on sait que c'est TA médaille, mais tu veux bien nettoyer les autres aussi ? J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit en colle ! »

Le jour où James est tombé amoureux de Lily.

« James ? Houhou ? Remus ! Regarde, James ne bouge plus ! J'ai peur ! »

« Potter, arrête de me regarder comme ça et touille la potion dans l'autre sens.»

Les souvenirs s'accéléraient et s'emmêlaient… Il revit juste les trois visages de ses trois amis.

« Arrête de parler de son « problème à fourrure » James, on dirait que Moony à un lapin mal dressé chez lui ! »

« Parce que Môssieur Padfoot à une meilleure idée peut-être ? »

« Euh… Là tout de suite…Non. Mais je trouverais ! »

Il voyait de nouveau le cerf, le chien et le rat entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le mariage de James et Lily…

« Padfoot arrête de les regarder comme ça c'est vulgaire ! »

« Mais ça fait dix minutes qu'ils ne se snt pas lâchés, ils vont finir par mourir asphixié ! »

Ils avaient chantés

« Macho Macho Man ! I wanna be a macho maaan ! »

« Sirius Black, j'ose espérer que tu ne chante pas cette chanson à MON mariage ? »

« Bien sûr que je plaisantais Lily, hahaha… »

Ils avaient dansé, ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient la vie devant eux.

« Les mecs, je suis papa ! »

Ils étaient jeunes, doués, promis à un avenir radieux… Mais un sorcier en avait décidé autrement.

Balayés d'un sort.

Il eu un sanglot qui secoua ses épaules et il se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

°  
_"Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind."_

°

A quoi tiennent les choses, un sort et est balayé de la surface comme une poussière. Une poussière insignifiante. Ils étaient ce que le monde sorcier avait produit de mieux. Les meilleurs espoirs de la Communauté Sorcière Anglaise.

Et aujourd'hui il ne restait d'eux que des souvenirs et des photos. Quelques objets poussiéreux dans un grenier. Et Harry.

Le Survivant.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de pouvoir regarder ce petit garçon dans les yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à James. La première fois que Remus l'avait vu, il avait cru à une hallucination due à son retour à Poudlard. Puis il avait vu ses yeux.

Il avait eu une vague envie de pleurer. Mais depuis treize ans il avait dépensé toute sa douleur. Du moins, le pensait-il.

Harry.

Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite…

°

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_  
°

FLASH BACK

"Sirius calmes-toi."

"Jamais! Je suis enfermé ici tandis que Snape se pavane dehors! Et il est près de Harry ! Il peut le livrer n'importe quand ! »

« Sirius, Dumbledore lui fais confiance. »

« Mais il n'est pas infaillible ! Il n'a jamais remarqué que James, Peter et moi étions devenus des animagi ! Ni qu'on te rejoignait toutes les pleines lunes ! »

« Sirius non, arrête… » (« Terrain glissant » ajouta-t-il mentalement, tandis que ses entrailles se seraient d'angoisse, se doutant de ce qui viendrait après)

« Il n'a pas compris que c'était Peter qui… Qui… Il croyait que tu étais le traître lui aussi ! » Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux « Il avait les yeux plein de merde lui aussi »

Remus accusait le choc. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit du salon.

"Moony reviens ! Reviens ! Je suis désolé!"

Sirius s'écroula sur le sol, à genous il sanglotait "Pardon, pardon… » Remus l'aida à se relever et le pris dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius. Ce n'est pas ta faute.»

Remus avait vu le calendrier dans la cuisine. On était le 3I octobre.

°

°

« J'ai mis tellement de temps à partir d'ici, ce n'est pas pour y moisir de nouveau ! »

"Sirius vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Vous êtes recherchés par la moitié des Aurors du pays, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça ! »

« Je pourrais m'occuper de Harry ! Me faire adopter par sa famille en tant que chien ! Etre utile ! Au moins faire quelque chose d'utile et sortir de cette maison ! Qui se méfie des chiens errants?"

"Non, Sirius, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de sortir. Mais si la solitude vous pèse, sachez que la famille Weasley va venir s'installer dans trois jours pour la durée des vacances. »

« Harry sera avec eux ? »

« Non, il doit rester chez son oncle et sa tante le plus longtemps possible. »

« Mais je crève de recevoir ses lettres ! il veut savoir ce qui se passe ! Il se sent enfermé et éloigné ! Je refuse de continuer à lui mentir ! »

"Sirius, les mesures de sécurité sont strictes mais votre vie en dépend ! Et celle de nombreuses personnes ! Nous n'avons pas que les Mangemorts à combattre mais aussi le Ministère ! »

Sirius baissa la tête, frémissant de rage. Remus ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire.

« Quand à Harry, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas le laisser quitter son oncle et sa tante, je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi… »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

°

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind  
_°

Tout était fini maintenant. Tout un pan de sa vie c'était effondré sous ses yeux. Son meilleur ami. La seule personne qui lui avait fait confiance. La dernière aussi. Sans James ni Sirius, il ne voyait pas comment le monde pouvait continuer de tourner. Comment il pouvait supporter de continuer alors que des Peter et des Bellatrix continuaient de vivre tandis que des Sirius et des James mouraient à cause d'eux.

Pourquoi les gens vivaient heureux, comme si de rien n'était alors qu'une vie venait de s'éteindre ? Alors que Sirius Black venait de mourir. Alors que James Potter et Lily Evans étaient déjà morts.

Il avait envie de sortir et de hurler son désespoir. De crier jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales explosent. La douleur l'envahissait, de plus en plus grande, emprisonnant son esprit, son corps le faisait souffrir.

Il se sentait comme traversé par des milliers d'aiguilles d'acier. Chaque larme qui coulait sur sa joue semblait être du métal en fusion.

Puis la douleur alla decrescendo. Descendant doucement, comme la mer se retirant à marée basse. Les larmes salées tombaient directement sur le sol. Pantelant, il compris enfin cette douleur, qui le tenait au ventre. Il était seul. Et ça ne changerait jamais. Il était le dernier Maraudeur.

°_  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy._  
°

Il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux. Un jour, ce sera son tour et les Maraudeurs rejoindront ainsi la légende. Celle dont James et Lily Potter faisaient déjà partie. Celle que Sirius venait de rejoindre.

°  
_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

°

Un jour, tout le monde aura oublié jusqu'a leur existence.

°  
_Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind_.

* * *

* * *

**

* * *

Paroles de la chanson et leur traduction:

**

I close my eyes , only for a moment and the moment's gone

All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind...

°

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind

°

Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky

It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind

°

Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind

°

°

°

Je ferme les yeux, juste pour un instant et il est déjà passé

Tous mes rêves repassent devant mes yeux, c'est curieux

De la poussière dans le vent, ils ne sont que de la poussière au vent

°

Le même vieux refrain, juste une petite goutte d'eau dans un océan infini

Tout ce que nous faisons, s'écroule sur le sol bien qu'on détourne les yeux

De la poussière dans le vent, nous ne sommes que de la poussière au vent

°

Ne te retiens pas, rien ne perdure à part la terre et le ciel

Ca s'échappe, et tout ton argent n'achètera pas une minute de plus

De la poussière dans le vent, nous ne somme que de la poussière au vent

°

De la poussière dans le vent, tout n'est que poussière dans le vent.

°

* * *

**Allez hop, cliquez sur ce bouton là avec écrit "submit" et hop! Une review!**

**S'il vous plaiiiiiiit (nyeux de cocker battu, en mal d'amour, et qui n'a pas eu de chocoloat depus trois jours)**


End file.
